Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with various types of mechanical containment features. For example, known absorbent articles incorporate elasticized waistbands and elasticized legbands aimed at forming a tight seal around the waist and legs of a wearer to mechanically prevent leakage from the absorbent articles. It has also been described to employ various forms of elasticized containment flaps and/or waste caps which are intended to project from the body-contacting surface of such absorbent articles to stop the flow of waste materials along the body-contacting surface of the absorbent articles before such materials can leak from the absorbent articles.
Conventional containment flaps and/or waste caps often take the form of separate elements which are attached to various portions of conventional absorbent articles. Such separately attached containment flaps and/or waste caps thereby involve a seam formed between the containment flap and/or waste cap and the conventional absorbent article. The presence of such seams has been found to both complicate the manufacturing process and, if improperly formed, to allow leakage of excreted wastes from the absorbent article employing such containment flaps and/or waste caps. As a result, there is a continued need for improved mechanical containment structures for use in connection with absorbent articles.